Percy The Assassin of Gaia
by MasterBubble
Summary: Percy has been forcefully taken from his cabin, had his mind wiped and now serves Gaia. His mission is to kill Annabeth. Will he succeed? Does Annabeth give up hope of getting Percy back? Percabeth
1. Gaia's Servant (Prologue)

**This story takes place right after Hera (in this story it is Gaia) wipes his mind and takes Percy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own noth** **ing**

 **UPDATED VERSION**

 _Percy_

When I awoke, I did not know where I was. I could not remember anything about myself except my name, and one other: Annabeth. Without explanation whenever I thought of the name Annabeth, hatred and anger boiled up inside me. I did not know why, but she must have done something to me in the past, not that I can remember.

The room I was in was a small plain room with stone walls, a bed, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, a small crate in the back of the room and a single door. When I tried the door, I was surprised to see that it swung outwards into a small dingy hallway. I had no clue where I was or what I was doing in there, but I felt strangley calm for someone who could remeber nothing of his past. Right when I took a step out into the hallway there was a small noise behind me. When I whipped around, looking back into the room I yelled with fright and nearly fell over backwards. For there on the wall was a huge sleepy face made of dirt.

A sense of calmity washed over me again, I felt like I could trust this thing/face, whatever it was. "Uhh who are you?"

The face shifted and said: "you don't remember Percy? I am Gaia, your master." I ponderd this for a moment then said,

"I don't remember having a master." but it felt right so I said what was most bothering me.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Ahhh that is because our enemies have put a very strong spell on you, to make you forget about them, for your were our best and most trustworthy Assassin." Gaia responded.

"When did this happen? Who put a spell on me? Tell me everything," I demanded still thoroughly confused.

"You were our best, the elite of the elite; I had sent you on your hardest mission: to assassinate a girl in a camp who has always thwarted our plans, she was smart but she didn't expect you. When you showed up at the camp prepared to kill her, she was in the arena practicing with some children of Hecate. That was your mistake, when you arrived at the arena; she recognized you and ordered them to put you asleep, later putting this spell on you making you forget everything." Gaia finished.

"If they put a spell on me how come I am here with you, Master?" I added the last part because it felt right, she had saved me from this camp.

"They kept you in a dungeon underground Perseus, but there they made a mistake, the earth is my domain, using the last of my strength I transported you here to my sole sanctuary. It has taken me three months to gather enough strenght to wake you from your slumber, transporting you here took all of my strength."

Little did Percy know that it was Gaia that had taken him by force from Camp Half-Blood 3 monts ago. In that time the campers and many other oganisations were out looking for him. During those three months they had found no leads on his dissaperance. Over time the camp grew more and more fatigued, looking for Percy. The only people sill vigorously searching for the lost hero were Annabeth and her new three companions; Jason a son of Zeus, Piper a daughter of Aprodite and the boyfriend of Jason. And their pyromaniac friend Leo a son of Heaphestus.

"When was this?" I asked

"About three months ago, it took me that long to wake you up" Gaia responded.

"Three months!"

"Yes, I will need to send you on a mission soon, you have a week to train before then."

"Where can I train? Is there anyone i can train with?"

"You can train in the combat zone down the hall to the left and through the doors. I will call upon Chaos, to see if he can send a minion to spar with you. However, before you go check your trunk." She said before sinking into the wall.

Percy went over to the trunk to find it fillled with light leather armor that was all black, black undergarments, and a mask that coverd his whole head minus his eyes and hair. Under the clothes was a small satchel with nectar and ambrosia, his ballpoint pen Riptide and some drachmas. He quickly changed before heading to the arena.

 **What do you people think? This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please, comment rate, follow, and whatever you do. I can always use ideas.**

 **-MasterBubble**


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter two hope you like it! ( takes place the day Percy vanishes)

 **UPDATED VERSION**

Annabeth

I woke up in a perfect mood, last night was amazing. Percy and I had spent dinner at the beach with plates of pizza and cookies. We stayed up for hours talking, kissing and laughing at old memories. In the end I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder. Since I woke up in my cabin im guessing that he carried me all the way to here.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother Malcom commented on my mood.

"Someones in a good mood, how was the beach with Percy." He said while wiggiling his eyebrows suggestively.

I responded by punching him in the arm, hard.

As I walked down to the pavilion I thought of how the past few weeks were the best of my life, Percy and I had gone swimming, we fought, argued and kissed, talked about architecture (at least I did) and basically did whatever we wanted to do.

While I was entering the pavilion I looked for Percy, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed thinking I'd go wake him up after breakfast. He was probably sleeping away the two whole pizzas he had eaten last night. After breakfast of French toast, bacon and OJ I walked down to his cabin, when I got there I knocked. There was no awenser so I opend his door and enterd into the cabin. He wasn't in his bed and his cabin didn't look any different than usual, except that his pen Riptide wasn't on his bedside table. Figuring he skipped breakfast I headed towards the arena passing buy the fields and big house.

But when I got there, there was only Clarisse there, beating up some Hermes kids who had obviously just pranked her, due to her and all her clothes covered in pink paint. As walked away from the cries of the Hermes kids I cursed Seaweed Brain and his dumbness, the only other place I could think he would was the beach. But of course when I got there he was nowhere to be seen. Now frustrated at him I decided to vent my energy on the people training in the arena.

After fighting some of my brothers I saw Grover sitting in the strawberry fields with Juniper playing his pipes for her. I went over and sat down next to them and asked. "Have you guys seen Percy lately? Because he hasn't shown up all day and he isn't in his cabin."

"I havent seen him all day, dont know where he might be"

As I left Grover and Juniper I decided the next time I saw him I would give him something to remember me by. A nice bruise for example.

At dinner Percy was still nowhere to be seen, so I asked Chiron if he had seen him. But as expected the awenser was still no.

"No I haven't, but don't worry, the last time he was gone he was helping some poor sea creature escape a fish net. He fell asleep at the bottom of the ocean." He replied." if he isn't here tomorrow morning then we will send out some search parties."

"Okay, thanks Chiron." I said giving him a weak smile

The next morning I was getting nervous, Percy still was not in his cabin and he wasn't at breakfast. However, before I could go talk to Chiron again, he had stomped his hoof on the table and announced. "As some of you may know, Percy has been missing for the past day and a half; a missing camper is never a good sign, but with Percy we never know. This got a few laughs from people. We will split you up into three teams. The first will search the forest, the second the lakes and the secluded areas, and the last group the rest of the camp. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Bekandorf will lead the three teams. Good luck." With that, he left the pavilion.

The mutterings instantly broke out.

"Missing? How"

"Bet he's at the bottom of the lake"

"Is this a joke? We have to spend a whole day looking for him?"

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN" Bekandorf yelled. "The group leaders will be me on cabins and the camp, Clarisse in the forest and Annabeth the lakes and other areas." As Bekandorf was splitting everyone up I was deciding how best to search the lake.

One we had started searching I knew there was no hope, why would Percy hide in a cave near the beach, or at a secluded pond in the reeds? I knew there was no hope in searching, so when we came back and there still was no sign of him I wasn't surprised. I was quiet through all of dinner, even when my siblings tried to cheer me up.

After I ate I went towards the cabins, I was thinking of sleeping in Percy's but then I thought of how sad that would make me. As I walked towards cabin 6 I fought the tears that were threatening spilling down my face. When I climbed into bed the tears began to cascade down my cheeks, couldn't stop them. When my siblings came in I pretended to be asleep until they all slept, the tears came once more.

Chiron

As I sat in my office thinking about how or why Percy would ever leave, I also thought about who we could ask to help look. My list was:

The Hunters of Artemis

The Party Ponies

The Sea Animals (not Poseidon we wouldn't want to stress him)

The Campers of course

The Satyrs

I hoped that Thalia would come so that she could help Annabeth through this hardship. As I went to bed, I wondered where on earth Percy was.

Thalia

Yes! I get to go to camp for a while! See Annabeth and search for that no good cousin of mine. I wondered how he could have gotten lost. Anyways I let the hunters know to look for him, if they had any time. They grudgingly said yes, as they couldn't turn down an order from a commander, even if it was to look for a boy.

When I arrived at camp I let Chiron know I was here and set off to see Annabeth, she was demolishing some straw dummies in the arena so I guessed she haven't had any luck in finding Percy. I went over to her and waited until she had made all the dummies straw shiskababs.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said as I ran to hug her. "Ewwww you are all sweaty! Gross."

"Good to see you too" she replied with sarcasm. " I'm going to go shower before lunch."

At the pavilion we were discussing how stupid Kelp Head was and how he could have gotten lost. I could see that it pained her to talk about it but after a while it seemed to cheer her up.

We were just getting up when there was a cry from the top of Camps hill. There was a saytr and three demigods stumbling behind him, chasing them was what seemed to be two very large hellhounds and an Emposai. As I drew my bow out of its magical containment and released an arrow towards the Emposai the satyr clubbed one of the hounds in the skull, it crumbled into dust with a yelp. A second voley of arrows from the hunters finished off the remaining monsters.

A few campers including Annabeth, Will, Bekandorf and I ran up the hill as the rest of the demigods crowded at the base of the hill.

When we reached the small group I noticed that the teemagers were a lot older than the normal demigods who came. They looked to be around 16 or 17. The tallest was a guy with blonde hair and a little scar on his lip (I decided not to make Jason Thalias sister), his arm was bleeding so much that he was getting pale. Will began to wrap his arm as I inspected the other kids.

The only girl was shortish with choppy brown hair and eyes that changed color, it was hard to keep track of what color they were.

The last guy was small and wiry he had a mischevious look about him, made me think of a pyromaniac monster I once fought.

Annabeth was bent down bandaging the ankle of the girl while Bekandorf supported the little dude who had a few broken ribs, making it hard to walk.

The thoughts of Percy driven out our minds as we helped the new demigods.

 **Thanks to n1c0l3h3w1s0n and PJOfangirl1218 for my first followers!** **-MasterBubble** **UPDATED AND EDITED**


	3. Assassination Attempt

**In the base of Gaia**

 **Sorry for the confusion about the times, Percy POV was three months ahead of when Annabeth and the others are looking for him.**

 **UPDATED VERSION**

Percy

It had been a week or so since I woke up, I still could not remember anything, all I know is based off of the stories Gaia has been telling me; of how I killed dangerous enemies and how I had saved the world from many threats. Since I couldn't remember anything I believed them thinking that I could have for those things. For In the training area I could do some pretty cool things with a sword.

When ever I wasn't eating or sleeping I was in the gym (well it wasn't a gym it was more of a training area, but it still had Dumbells and a bench press) I was training. Mostly with a bow because a) I stuck with a bow b) it's great at long distances and c) because Annabeth is supposedly good with a dagger. Plus you can do all sorts of things to arrows, like make them poisonous or with a sleeping gas.

After a week I was decent with a bow, I could usually always get the arrows in the center of the target.

One day Gaia appeared in my room and told me of my mission.

"You will go on your mission tomorrow, I will open a portal to the base of the hill, where you will wait for the perfect opportunity to strike her down." Gaia's face said from the wall.

I knew who 'her' was because I already knew that I would kill Annabeth. She was my target for a few reasons, she had thwarted many of Gaia's plans, some of the best servants of Gaia had been killed by her. She was a thorn in the side of my master, and the thorn needed to be removed.

As she faded away I got into bed needing a good nights sleep before the assassination.

Annabeth

It had been three months since Percy had gone missing and the the three demigods stepped over the border (Leo, Piper and Jason). I had spent every day trying to find a lead on Percy, but for some reason no one, not even the hunters had even gotten a trace of where he was.

I became really good friends with Leo, Piper and Jason, Leo was a pyromaniac son of Hephaestus, Piper a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason a son of Zeus (no camp Jupiter).

Out of all of the three I was best friends with Piper, I guess it was because she knew how I felt about Percy missing, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all. She and Thalia got along really well, so we usually spent our time joking around, when we were not looking for Percy.

I was realizing just how much Percy affected my life, every day I was wondering wherw he was or if he wanted to spar, before remebering he is still missing. Bored from training Piper with her dagger I sat on the top of Half Blood Hill. Watching Piper and Jason walk near the big house.

A sound of a twig snapping made me whirl around reaching for my dagger, before remembering I haf left it in my cabin.

I was frozen from shock, standing in front of me was the dumbass who had put me through three months of suffering.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF HADES HAVE YOU BEEN!? I yelled. I soon quieted down to realize that he had a bow pointed at my heart. I knew that he is bad with a bow but it would be hard to miss me at only 15 meters away.

He sneered at me like I was something nasty, "You don't remember Annabeth? You wiped my mind after my first attempt at trying to kill you, but I will not fail this time."

"I wiped your mind? What are you talking about? You never tried to kill me" I pleaded, looking into his eyes, but instead of his warm twinkling eyes, they were replaced by hard orbs of jade. In that moment I knew he was serious about killing, me an about everything he had said.

My only option was to keep talking and to hope my yelling drew attention. I opend my mouth to ask a question to stall untill I was jerked out of my thoughts by two words that ripped into my heart.

"Goodbye Annabeth"

I couldn't move as the arrow streaked towards me, but before the arrow reached me there was a gust of wind and pain exploded in my shoulder. I screamed as I fell to the ground, the pain was unbearable. As I lay writhing on the ground I could hear a scuffle off to my left, a grunt and someone running away. I blacked out.

When I woke I was in the infirmary, my shoulder ached and it had a huge bandage on it, I felt really weak.

"Are you OK Annabeth?" A kind voice said, I turned to see Piper sitting there with Thalia and Jason, who had a bandage on his head.

"What happened? After he... He shot me" I stuttered

"Jason and Piper heard you yelling, so they ran to the hill. They saw you and Percy standing there and when he shot Jason tried deflecting the arrow away from you but he was too slow. We think the arrow was poisoned but we weren't sure. Chiron did his best but you were out for two days. After Percy shot you, Jason attacked him, they fought but Percy knocked him out. He then ran down the hill jumping into the portal which closed and he vanished." Thalia finished with a huge breath.

"That left me to get you down the hill, to get help, we only just stopped the poison." Piper added

"Thank you guys so much... I just don't know why Percy..." My voice started to shake, I felt tears threatening.

"We'll leave you to rest" Thalia said standing up, the others stood up and left, I let the tears roll down.

Piper

As we left Annabeths room we could hear her crying, I felt really bad for her to see her boyfriend like that after three months of stress.

"So that was Percy..." Jason muttered.

"Yeah I guess so, I bet he's nice when he's not trying to kill people" I responded kicking a rock.

"Normally he is pretty chill, but I don't know why he just appeared, attacked Annabeth and left." Thalia said " well I'm going to my cabin and send a message to Artemis."

As she walked off Jason's asked " why was Annabeth crying so much?"

I looked at him incredulously. " Why was she crying?... Hmm I wonder why... Her boyfriend goes missing for three months, then he shows up tries to kill her and leaves!" I yelled "I really do wonder why she was crying!" I said sarcastically throwing my arms up.

"Aphrodite girls.." He muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT?! GET BACK HERE JASON"

Annabeth

After listening to the screams of Jason die down as Piper chased him towards the cabins I couldn't stop thinking of the cold hatred in Percy's eyes when he looked at me, or the things he had said.

"You wiped my mind after my first attempt at trying to kill you, but I will not fail this time."

What was he talking about? It seemed that he was pretty convinced of what he had said.

I cried a little more before letting sleep take me away from the pain in my heart.

 **So yeah, chapter three, hope you guys like it I will update in a day or two for chapter 4!**

 **RR**

 **-MasterBubble**


	4. Percy's Second Attempt

Chapter 4

UPDATED VERSION

Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I really appreciate this since I am a new writer on Fanfiction. Hope you guys like chapter 4!

Percy

As I stepped out of Gaia's portal I was met by a suprisingly calm earth goddess.

Instead of reprimanding me she said "Do you now see why she must be eliminated? She was stalling for time, if you had waited any more, renforcements would have come and capture you"

I bowed and said "I will not fail you next time, I hit her with one of my poisioned arrows. And why did you not tell me about her freinds, did you want me to fail?"0.

" That is good, the poisoned arrow will keep her weak for a while; about the boy, he is a son of Zeus, I had forgotten about him." She added as an after thought.

"Do not fret, Chaos has placed a powerful minion in the camp. If the plan does not work or you are caught, he will help."

"Forgotten? How could you have forgotten about an important detail that got our mission screwed?"

Changing subjects I said " Why did Annabeth mean that she had not wiped my mind? She looked pretty convinced."

"Like I had said before, she is a master of lies and deception, she uses it to get the upper hand in a situation. Now go rest, for you will attack again tonight while she is weak from the poison, she most likely will be in the infirmary in the Big House. Good luck." With that she disappeared.

Annabeth

"This is not good, not good at all." Chiron mused. " What did he say again Annabeth?"

"He said I had wiped his mind after his first attempt on my life. Both of which we all know is not true." I said to the hastily called council. Almost daring someone to argue.

"Well he attacked when you were alone, so it seems that he is going for stealth rather than power." Clarisse mused.

"Yeah, but if he attacks again just prick him with one of these, he'll be out like a light in a couple of seconds." Connor Stoll said, handing me some little needles with a green color on them. "I got the idea from the arrow he shot you with." he added with a mischevious smile.

"He will try to kill you again, most likely in a few days so whenever you go out, take the needles and a companion." Chiron said.

"That sounds like a plan to me." I said "I'm going to get some dinner than head to bed. Good night everyone."

As I walked back from the pavilion where I had just had some nachos to calm my self, I thought about the meeting. It had been short but preside, we were all trying our best not think that Percy was a traitor.

After having a shower, I got into bed trying to not think about Percy. I lay there exshausted for a while thinking about anything that would get my mind off of Percy. Chiron said the poison sapps strength over time. It would be a few days before I would get my strength back. As I lay there in the infirmary bed sleep slowly over took me.

Percy

As I stepped out of the portal at the bottom of Camp halfblood hill, I breathed in the warm night air. The clothes I was wearing were black moccasins, black leather jacket, soft black pants and a mask that covered my head except my mouth, eyes and hair. Tonight I would sneak into the infirmary and use Riptide to kill Annabeth. The mission was short and simple, sneak and in kill her in her sleep, exit and escape through the portal.

As I snuck down the hill and into the Big House, I played with Riptide in my pocket. As I reached the infirmary doors I heard voices down the corridor.

"Chiron, I'm really worried about Annabeth, she seems really sad and torn up. She hasent eaten much, and its not from the poision. That much I can tell."

"I know Thalia, we are trying our best to find him. She is depressed about the state she found Percy in."

As I walked off I head Chiron ask Thalia about Mr D, something about him acting strangley recently.

They were looking for me? Why? Well I guess that's a rhetorical question, I had tried to kill Annabeth. But it seemed like more than that, well whatever it was I'd talk to Gaia about it later. I opened the infirmary door, slowly easing it open until it was wide enough to slip through. I made my way down to the last row of beds with Riptide in my hand and pulled back the curtain surrounding her bed, as quietly as possible. I uncapped Riptide.

Annabeth

I woke up to a few creaks and the soft pad of feet, I felt panic welling up inside me, but I pushed it down and grabbed one of the sleep needles from my bedside counter, as quietly as possible.

I left my eye open a little and listened to the soft breathing of the person in the room. As the person drew nearer, I could make out black hair and hard green eyes through the curtains. I felt fear bubbling in my stomach, but then I remembered the needle, I had the advantage of surprise and I could put him to sleep.

As he drew the curtain back I gripped the needle in my hand and my covers in the other. As he uncapped Riptide I shut my eyes so the glow wouldn't reveal my eyes were open. As he muttered those two words again "goodbye Annabeth." I struck, I stabbed the needle into his leg and threw my covers on him before he could move. As I rolled out of bed grabbing my dagger I heard a grunt and a thud as he fell to the ground.

"CHIRON! Come here!" I cried in the direction of his office. I heard hooves and feet pounding to the infirmary as I stood up. When Chiron arrived he was accompanied by Thalia, I ripped of the covers and showed them Percy.

"What in the name of Zeus is he doing here?" Chiron mutterd.

"He was trying to kill me, he had Riptide out." I said, after I quickly jumped into the story, I told them of everything.

"So he came the night after thinking our guard would be down, smart, you are lucky Mr Stoll gave you those needles, Annabeth."

"Yeah I know, now what are going to do to him?" I asked, not looking at Percy.

"We'll put him in a restraining chair until he wakes up. Then we'll interrogate him."

"Sounds good to me." Thalia said "now help me get him downstairs"

So yeah... Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it, please send me feedback and RR. What do you think will happen next?

-MasterBubble


	5. Mind Wiping

Chapter 5

UPDATED VERSION

Hey, I want to say (to all those who are asking) I will try to upload every other day. If I don't it's because I don't have the time, or I have writers block. Thanks for understanding!

Haven't done one of these in a while

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Percy

When I awoke, I had a huge headache and to top it all off I had no idea where I was. All I remember was walking to Annabeths bed, uncapping Riptide, and then a flurry of movement, a pain in my leg then blackness.

Right now I was in a small room with a little barred window that looked out on a strawberry field, a large metal door and the chair I was in. I tried standing up but my writs and ankles were restrained to a chair that was screwed into the stone ground. Who do they think I am? Hulk? Well I guess I am an assassin, but that's beside the point.

I knew I was at the camp because I could see the strawberry field and a far off lake. I had no idea how long I had been down here but I was sure of something. I was hungry.

After what seemed like hours but was probably forty-five minutes, the door opened and in walked a centaur, a girl with spiky black hair and Annabeth. When she looked at me a flash of pain crossed her face. I faced the centaur as he said "So Percy nice to see you." Almost like he knew me.

"Sorry, don't know anyone except Annabeth, crossed her yesterday. So if you want me to talk you tell me your names, since I don't know half-horse and punk girl here. But it seems like you all know my name."

"I am Chiron, a centaur as you put it rudely and this is Thalia, a hunter of Artemis."

"Cool, so why why am I strapped to a chair in a dungeon?"

"Well in case you don't remember, you tried to kill Annabeth here twice." The punk girl said.

"Oh yeah forgot, but let's talk about more important things than her." I could see I had struck a point because Annabeths eyes swam with tears.

"What do you want? Info? Money? Cause I have none."

"I think you do have one of those things, information."

"On?"

"Why you were sent to kill Annabeth, who sent you, where have you been for the past three months and why you hate us."

"Ok who said I hate you, you're just not very hospitable and I can't answer any of those questions." I said as an after thought.

"We hold all the cards, it's not up to you to make demands."

"Or what? You will wipe my mind again?"

"Wiped your mind? We never would have!"

"Yeah right, nice try, I'm not gullible."

"Annabeth, Thalia come outside for a bit okay?"

Once they left the room I strained to hear what they were saying, I got snatches like "wiped? ; believe him? And Mr D?"

When then came back in Chiron said. "We will let Mr. D look at your mind, I you don't cooperate he will take the answers by force."

"Take them by force I will not tell you."

"Fine I will, have fun."

When they left, slumped in the chair, pondering what or who Mr. D was. I made a decision that I would fight him whatever he did, because I wanted no one else inside my head.

Annabeth

I nearly lost it in the dungeon with Percy, I just couldn't take it, seeing him full of hatred and bloody intentions. As I picked at my lunch with my siblings I wondered what Mr. D could do to help Percy with his memory. I thought about what Percy had said, that I had wiped his memory. Me. Wipe his mind? Never, I wouldn't even think about it. But it still troubled me that he seems so sure of it. I tried to convince myself that he was under some spell or something.

After lunch Chiron, Thalia, Mr. D and me went into the dungeon to talk with Percy. When we opened the door we found that Percy had somehow undid the straps and was pacing the room.

"How...what? How did you get out of the restraints?" I stuttered.

"Killing little girls is inly one of my many skills." He replied. Anger boiled up inside me at his words.

"Well since you are so good at, escaping how come you haven't broken out?" I retorted, thinking that I had got him.

"I thought you were smart but I guess I was wrong. The bars are like titanium, probably magic protecting them and the door is like 5 inches of solid metal with five locks, in case you didn't know." He said

"Quiet both of you, now Percy you may want to sit back in the chair, this may hurt."

Chiron said gesturing to the chair.

"Why? Also who said I'd let you in my head?"

"We don't have to ask Percy, I'm a god I'll do what I want." Mr. D said. I got some satisfaction in seeing Percy's face pale a little, as well as a little suprise that he had callrd Percy by his actual name and not Perter

"Now sit down or I'll force you to, and trust me you don't want that." Mr. D said walking to the center of the room. As, Percy sat down the restraints automatically tied him up again.

"Now this may feel weird, but I won't hurt, yet." He placed his hands on Percy's head, closing his eyes, he started mumbling. The look on Percy's face was one of fear, confusion and hate. After about five minutes Mr. D drew back saying.

"He has a very strong mind wipe spell on him."

"Oh gee I wonder where I got that from?!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Not from us, it is to strong for any mortal."

"It seems quite suspicious that only a god could put such a strong spell on me, and we have one right here."

"To bad, I will take away the spell on your brain wiping your mind briefly until your old memories come back." As Mr D said this I swore I saw him wink at Percy, although he could have just blinked or something.

"Or you could stop messing with my mind, that would be great."

"Sorry no can do, brace yourself Percy this will hurt."

Mr. D stepped up to Percy once again and put his hands on Percy's temples. When he started humming Percy's whole body tensed, I could see the tendons sticking out on his neck. Mr. D started muttering and Percy's whole body started to shake, foam was forming at the sides of his mouth like a rabid dog. It looked like Percy's body was at the point of going mad, I pained me so much to see him like this, tears stared forming in my eyes. One of the restraints on Percy's arm started to rip, yes strong leather was ripping. That was the sheer force he was under, Thalia walked over to me and put an arm on my shoulder whispering in my ear.

"After this we will have good old Kelp Head back, just stay strong." I nodded, looking back at Percy I noticed that he had gone limp in the chair. After a few more minutes of this Mr. D stopped muttering and said.

"He has lost his memories again, he will get them back over the next couple weeks. Show him around camp like he is new here, but announce it to everyone so that they know not to say anything, but welcome him like a newbie. Once his memories are back tell him everything. But nothing until then. Got it?"

We all said yes, as Mr. D went up to his room Chiron said.

"Thalia, help me get him upstairs to the infirmary and Annabeth, go lie down you are really pale."

Percy

When I woke up I could remember everything. What had happend was that whem Mr D touches my head the first time, I had heard my masters voice speaking in my head. "See Percy I told you that nothing bad would come to you, play along and you will escape." When he 'wiped' my ming he or whoever was controlling him sent paon into my head to make it look convincing. Now all I had to do is play along and wait for more orders.

I had infiltrated the camp.

Yay! End of chapter 5 hope you guys liked it, also thank you for the all the positive ratings and the feedback. I would love it if you considered rating and reviewing.

-MasterBubble


	6. New Memories

Chapter 6

UPDATED VERSION

Yay I can't believe I started a few weeks ago, it feels like ages, sorry for the late upload.

The one i choose will get a shout out and a say in how the story goes! Good luck!

-MasterBubble

Percy

As I dreamed I saw my masters face in a hillside, "Percy" she said "you must gain Annabeths trust for the next part of the plan to work. Do not talk about your memories since you have none. Act as though you still remeber anything. Trust your instincts. I will send Chaos's minion to talk to you."

I woke up with a start, i was sweating for some reason. I head acctivitrs outside so I guesed it was mid morning, so I got up chagnged into clothes that were at the foot of my bed, and ealked out of the infimary.

Annabeth

I just couldn't bring myself to talk to Percy, it just pained me so much that he did not know he what he had done to me. He still doesn't know about our relationship, because I asked Selina (no she is not dead) to not let anybody tell. I could see she respected my request because no one had told him. Well in any case he would find out in a few weeks once his memories had come back, but until then I had to endure his constant questionings.

The day I feared most is the day he remembers under Mt. Helens, the day that I had kissed him because I thought he was going to die. I had asked Grover to tell me when he remembers, so that I can avoid him for a week, if I had to.

A few weeks later

Percy had stopped trying to approach me to ask me questions, but I feared the day would soon come when he would remember about St. Helens, but for some reasons Grover said that Percy never seemed to talk about his memories. He seemed to spend most of his time in the forrest in secluded areas, usually by himself. But once I saw him coming out of the forrest with a child of Heticate, this suprised me since the boy was new a few years younger than us and very quiet. This was pushed from my mind as Selina came running towards me.

"Is it true that you kissed him under St. Helens?"

When I had told her yes she had just squealed and said:

"That's so romantic, maybe he'll ask you out again!"

"No, that would be so awkward, he doesn't even remember going out." I groaned

"I know, that's why it's so romantic!" she cooed.

"No, it's not, I have to go now, I need to stock up on food and drinks to skip the embarrassment."

"You're going to hole up in your cabin for a few days?" Selina asked incredulously.

"Ya, pretty much. Not much else I can do."

"No there is something! You ask him out!"

"Uhhhhhhh, Selina, I. Am. Not. Asking. Him. Out. Maybe not even after he gets his memories back." The last part I added to spite her, because I knew she would have hated that.

"Annabeth Chase, you are not giving up on your loving caring boyfriend just because he has no memories in his empty skull." She said, looking angry.

"Okay, it was a joke, sorry." I admitted, because I couldn't think of not dating him.

"I knew it! I want to be there when he remembers, to see his face! I'll show you a picture afterwards!" She squealed running of to her cabin.

As I walked to my cabin I wondered how I was going to live through the constant questioning tomorrow. I decided I'd sleep on it, because I always have plan, for I am a daughter of Athena.

Percy

The next morning I woke up to knocking on my door, I groaned and got up dressed quickly and opend it. There was a very pretty girl standing on my doorstep, she had long, strait, black hair a soft looking face with bright eyes that were complimented by her makeup.

She beamed at me and asked "So Percy... Do you have anymore memories back?"

I looked at her and decided to play along, because of course I had no memories.

Chapter 6 complete! Yay if you haven't read my disclaimer at the top of the page, please go read it. It is important to have as many ideas as possible.

"Um yeah, can I just ask who you are and why you have a camera?"

She beamed at me and said "I was your friend Percy before you had your mind wiped, if you dont remember im Selina."

Ignoring this I said "Yes I did get memories back Selina, but I dont want to talk about them."

"Why not?... Did something happen that is embarrassing to talk about?"

"Uhhh no?" it was more of a question, because I had no idea of what she was getting at.

"Ok Percy, tell me if you do" she said with a wink.

Thoroughly confused I decided to set our plan into action.

-MasterBubble


	7. Kidnapping

Chapter 7

Hello! This is the first new chapter in my story, the others have been updated and changed so to better fit the plot I have thought of. Comments or suggestions are welcome as well as constructive critisism.

Percy

I decided to put the next phase of our plan into action. I knew Annabeth had seen Fandral the 'child of Heticate' who is actually the minion of Chaos and I enter the forrest. She was the suspicious type so I kept up the image of secrecy by going onto the forrest every day whenever she was watching.

Today I hoped she would follow me into the forrest, and if not I would contunue untill she does.

So I set off into the forrest towards frommy cabin, I saw Zeus's Fist, all the while listening to the sound of pursuit.

I smiled to myself. She had taken the bait.

Annabeth

I was very curious about why Percy kept on going into the forrest, sometimes accompanied by the new kid Fandral. I guessed that Fandral was tring to help Percy get his memories under check.

I wanted to talk to Percy, and im guessing he wanted to talk to me as well. For every time he went into the forrest he would look back and quickly make eye contact before vanishing into the shadows.

I decided to go talk to Piper or Selina about the matter, they were probably the best people to talk to interpret Percys actions. As much as I hated to do so I walked up to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door.

When the door opend I heard a squeal and someone pulled me in bedfore slamming the door. Selina pushed me to her bed then said forced me to talk.

"Oh my gods! Did he kiss you! Did he remember St. Helens? What happend? Talk!"

"Calm down Selina, I'll tell you just hold your horses." The door opend and Piper came in, "Annabeth!" she squealled.

I cut her off before she could do what Selina had just done.

"I'll explain, just sit down and calm yourself."

I explaned what was happening with Percy, how he never talkes about his memories, how he never comes to talk to me and why every time he goes into the forrest he looks at me briefly.

Now calm, Selina commented "it seems like he wants to talk to you alone in the forrest. Mabye you should follow him."

"He could just talk to me here its not like its crowded, why in the forrest? Piper what do you think?"

Piper who was quiet throughout my explanation said "I think Selina is right, it seems like he wants to talk to you in the forrest alone, although im not sure why in the forrest." She added quickly seeing my expression of concern.

"How bout' this you go talk to him in the forrest and if you're not out in twenty minutes we will come and find you." Selina said.

I gave in saying "fine I'll do it, but not because you asked me" I sent a glare towards Selina.

She clapped her hands together asking if I wanted a makeover. Refusing profusely I left the cabin and headad towards my cabin. I sat on the cabin steps waiting to see if Percy would head towards the forrest. After about 15 minutes I saw Percy emerge from his cabin and walk in the direction of the forrest, he quickly glanced back and looked straight at me. But as soon as he looked back to the forrest I jumped up and quickly followed him.

I knew he knew I was following him because as soon as he reached Zeus's Fist he turned around and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Percy..." I started "You knew I was going to follow you." He just shrugged unhelpfuly.

"Do you want to talk? Or are you mute?" I was losing my temper, he is just as insufferable as ever.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about my memories." He said while ruffling his hair in the cute way I allways love.

"How much do you rememb--" I stopped because i saw movement behind him. He turned looking behind him. "Its nothing, a squirrel probably.

I cleared my throat "so how much do you remember? Do you remember eveything or only a few things?"

"Everything... I remeber everything"

I was concerned at the pained expression on his face. I heard a loud snak behind him and screamed. There was a huge 8 foot tall earthborn behind him, massive fists raised to crush Percy.

Asked I stumbled backwards I saw Percy smiling at me ingnoring the Earhtborn behind him, who had stopped waiting at his side. At this moment I realized that it was just a distraction. I hit something solid behind me, before something hard hit me on the side of my head and I passed out.

Percy

As Fandral struck Annabeth in the temple with the pommel of his sword I dissmissed the Earthborn, who sunk back into the earth.

"Good idea for the Earthborn to distract her, she was so off balance."

"Lets just get her back to base." Fandral said in his deep voice, "I hear voices."

Piper

Selina and I set out into the forrest after the 20 minutes that Annabeth had been in the forrest for.

As we walked through the forrest chatting about Aphrodite things we hear a faint scream in the distance. I looked at Selina and we both started running. When we reached Zeus's Fist there was nothing but a small plie of dirt.

"Annabeth!" I called but there was no awenser. I looked around one more time and ran back to the camp to tell Chiron.

So yeah, I've changed the plot quite a bit, I did it to make the story more interesting and to make it last a little more. Reviews and pointers are allways helpfull.

MasterBubble


	8. Choices

Chapter 8

Updated version

The second chapter since I've started to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review if you did enjoy and if not tell me why and ill try to change the problwm on the future.

Annabeth

When I awoke I was spraled on a small cot in a dingy concrete room. There was no window, a thick iron door and some food and water on the ground. My head was pounding drom the blow I took to it, but I knew that there was no way that my captors would have left me a Tylenol.

What botherd me the most was that Percy said he had gotten his memories back. And still he was the same cruel person he was before Mr D wiped his mind. I replayed the scene in my head: Percy stalling so that the Earthborn would distract me from someone sneaking up behind. A blow to the head and me falling unconscious and Percy and his companions carrying me off.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that if Mr D could not change Percy back then no one could. I cried and cried untill sleep over came me.

I was dreaming of sparring with Thalia when she froze. Her face morphed untill it was a large sleepy face made of dirt.

"Annabeth" it said "join us, if you do you can be with Percy again. He has belived everything I have told him. He knows nothing of his past, he has a new life now, with the goal of destroying your precious camp. Join us and have him back in your life."

I woke with a start, there were footsteps coming down the hall. I composed myself as the door creaked open.

Anger boiled up I side me when I saw him, I thought I could trust him. I thought he loved me. I knew something was wrong with him, but that did not justify what he has done to me. My only hope to stay alive was to eighter join him and his master or stall and hope that Thalia and her hunters could track me down. I knew that the gods would never intervene, they allways let us fight our own battles.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Percy snorted, "hoping your friends will come and rescue you? They cant find us here, everyone including the gods have forgotten. Even if they knew who my master is they would doubt it highly."

I did not know how he knew I was thinking about rescue, but I pushed the thought out of my head, asking:

"So why have you come here then? Just to gloat? To tell me how hopless it is to think of escape? Or is there something else?"

"There is actually"

I rememberd my dream, "your master has offerd me a place with you, serving her and working with you."

"Yes, it is that or death, I am not sure why Master told me to kill you only to offer you a place when captured."

"Are you really still that thick Percy?" I sneered. "Why do you think? Come on use your brain, if you still have one."

Pain seared in my cheak, and I fell to my cot. He had just slapped me. Percy slapped me. I was in so much shock I barely head him say "You have 24 hours to choose." Before he slammed the cell door shut.

Thalia

I ran to Zeus's Fist as fast as I could, Selina had told the first person she saw that Annabeth, Percy and the new kid Fandral had dissapeard. I was the first person to hear about it, once Selina had finished blubbering about Annabeth missing I sent her to tell Chiron to alert the Camp. When I reached the fist I noticed signs of large foot prints theat came from the trees then stopped near a strange puddle. The footprints looked strange but I could not figure out why, looking at where the prints ended. The puddle looked like your regulat monster dust, just a lot thicker like clay. A troubled thought enterd my mind, it was a possibility and a very scary one at that. I hoped agaonst hope that I was wrong.

I was drawn from my thoughts as Chiron galoped into the clearing with Pheobe close behind.

After inspecting the prints and puddle some more Chiron looked at Pheobe and I. "Well, I'm no master on prints or tracking, what do you think of them?"

I shared a nervous glance with my second in command. The look in her eyes confirmed my suspicion. "They are Earthborn tracks... And the only person who uses them as their minions is-"

"Gaia" Chiron finished.

A very colorful stream of greek swear words came from under his beard. "We need to call a meeting, now."

Percy

"Master who did you offer her a place here? She will undoubtedly turn against as soon she gets the chance." I demanded.

"She had no choice but to join us, if she does not want to die. She could not turn on us if she joines us, I would wipe her mind and teach her anew. Though if she does refuse we will take information from her by force, then execute her."

I smiled at this, I would final get to prove myself to Gaia and kill the ungrateful brat. One thing was true, Gaia had been right to say that Annabeth was good at playing with emotions. It had given me great satisfaction to slap the smug face off of Annabeth after she had insulted me.

In 24 hours I would either see Annabeth die, or see her succumb to Gaia. I couldn't wait.

So yeah, chapter 8 I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review on what you thought and what I can do better.


	9. Pain and Decisions

Chapter 9

Another one, I havent been getting many reviews, but the ones I have have all been positive. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and everyone who hasn't but still reads on. Thanks fot the support.

Annabeth

I did not know how long I had been asleep for, I just remember crying myself to sleep after Percy had slapped me. He had never, ever hit or hurt me. I was so shocked that I was in disbelief for hours.

All I could do is wait for rescue, or the 24 to be up and either join the dirt face or die. There was no hope of escape, Percy knows me, these sorts or situations are were I excell. He knows that I would use everything to my disposal to escape. The room contained the small bed, which was solid stone with some padding, a pillow and a sheet. I couldnt use any of those items to help me escape out of the small concrete box. The door was solid steel with external hinges, 3 locks and a completely flush door frame.

I had very little hope left.

Thalia

As we sat around the ping pong table in the rec room I noticed the suprisingly calm state that the room was in. It was probably due to the fact that Mr D was here this time, a very suprising turn of events.

"So" Chiron started, "we all know that Percy, Annabeth and the new camper Fandral went missing." Before the chorus or "How's" and "When's" could break out Chiron quickly announced, "Selina will explain her part of the story, Thalia hers, our suspicions and then what we will do about it."

Selina explained how she saw Annabeth follow Percy into the forrest and when she did not emerge after 20 minutes, she followed. I then explaned how we had found tracks and monster sludge, and finally what we thought the monster was.

"An Earthborn? Whats that, like a dirt gingerbread man?"

"No Conley Sturat" Mr D said.

"Sir its Connor St--"

"Quiet! My game of cards was interrupted by this nonsesnse. An Earthborn is a big six armed dude made of earth. They serverd the primordial goddess Gaia in the ancient times. Its not a good sign that one was here blablabla. You're all in danger bla bla." As he got up to leave I stood up, "Mr D, please do you have any idea where Gaia may have Annabeth? We need to fond her as soon as possible." I hated asking for aid but I knew he was our best chance.

"Go where the earth is the strongest, where the earth pulls at you." And with that he left.

As chaos broke out in the rec room I stepped outside with Pheobe. We both were thinking of the same thing. A few months prior, when searching for a nasty Manticore, whenthe hunters and I had come across an abandoned warehouse nestled in the side of a mountain. The earth all around the mountain had a feeling of suction to all near it. Like the earth was drawing everything near to it. The other interesting matter was that our boots, after crossing a certain point sunk deep into the earth, like it wanted to envelope us.

"Its our only hope to find her, I like that girl"

Pheobe had taken a liking to Annabeth after the Titan war, and I could see why, she was a very srong willed girl who could handle herself in a fight. Pheobe wanted her to join the hunters but Annabeth couldnt bare to leave Percy.

"Do you know what were going to do Thalia?

"Get Nico, Leo, Piper and Jason, I have a plan.

A few hours later

Annabeth

I knew that the 24 hours were nearly up, and that Percy would be here to hear my choice. I knew what I had to do, there was no way that I would server this 'master' and willing give away secrets about Camp.

It still came as a large suprise when the door opend to admit Percy into my cell.

"So have you made your choice? Will you server my master, or die?"

"I will never serve this master of yours, I will never knowingly serve someone who's goal is to destroy my home." I spat.

I did not care that I was going to die, it was worth it if I was saving everyone in Camp.

Percy shrugged "Your choice." He pulled some handcuffs out from his belt.

It was now or never, as I held out my hands do be cuffed, I jabbed at Percys throat with my hand. He easily deflected it and punched me in the gut. I fell to the flood gasping for breath. I forgot how fast and strong he was, it was stupid to try to escape, but it was better to try than go willingly.

"Are you going to come willing now or do I have to drag you?"

I glared at him and stood up never breaking eye contact. He cuffed my hands in front of me and pushed me along the passageway to a small room with some crates. Percy pushed me into a chair and tied my hands and legs to it. Then he stood behind me and waited, after 15 seconds the wall shifted and a face appeared.

"Annabeth" it said "I see that you have decided to die today." All I did was stare defiantly at her face. "Before I give Percy the hounor of killing you, I need information about your precious camp. Will you give it willingly or do I have to take them by force?"

"I will never willingly give information that could hurt my friends." Take them if you can, I'm no sellout."

The face grimaced, "take them by force I will, then."

I tried to brace myself for the pain that would ensue, but it was no use, it ripped trough my head ten times worse than any injury I have ever recived.

Blinded with pain, I barely moved when the ceiling exploded.

Cliffe, :D sorry about that but the chapter was getting long. If you enjoyed please leave a review or follow or something :P

MasterBubble


	10. Rescue

Chapter 10

Double digits, wow I never expected to have my srory reach this long I think I also hit 10k words as well. Anyways thank you to everyone who reads. Please leave a review if you like this chapter.

Annabeth

As soon as the ceiling exploded the pain stopped, although my head still hurt like Hades. The ceiling wasn't that high so I could see shadows up around the hole.

While Percy was still dazed Thalia and Pheobe jumped down while Jason flew in with Piper. Percy soon regaining his wits slashed my bonds and held me in front of him, with his sword pressed against my neck.

"No one move, or I will kill her." He half shouted.

There was a moment of silence, before Thalia spoke. "Percy, why are you doing this? I know you aren't in your mind, but cant you see this is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with killing and destroying the enemy."

As Thalia took a step further, Percy pressed the swordnfurther into my neck drawing blood. "Don't move or she dies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Percy! Put the sword down!" Piper said forcefully, I could tell she was using charmspeak because I saw Jasons sword arm dip.

"Percy. Put. The. Sword. Down. NOW!" She yelled.

Percy dropped his sword, still in a daze, Piper pressed her advantage,continuing to talk to him as Jason manuverd behind Percy. Now that Percy wasn't holding me I fell to the ground, the pain in my head still there.

"Annabeth!" cried Piper as she ran over, but that was her mistake, Percy no longer under her spell, dove for his sword as Jason lunged at him. Spinning around Percy caught Jasons blade on the hilt of Riptide, and twisted spinning Jason's sword into the air. It clatterd to the ground as Jason pushed Percy with a gust of air and jumped back to avoid Percy's next swing. Without hesitating Pheobe put two arrows into the back of Percy's legs, making him fall to the ground with a roar of agony. I internaly cringed, that has got to hurt, enemy or not. As Percy knelt he ripped the arrows out of his thighs letting out another loud cry of pain. Walking up behind him Jason smacked the hilt ..of his sword into Percy's temple, knocking him unconscious.

My vision clouded with pain I barely noticed Piper rusing over to me muttering.

As she fed me ambrosia and nectar, she shook her head "Damn it that was my fault, if I hadn't let go of the charmspeak I could have stopped him."

"Piper, it wasn't your fault. You were worried about me, its fine were safe now." I said weakly, my voice raw from screaming.

She smiled calling Thalia over "We need to get her to camp can you call Nico and Leo down here?"

"Sure"

"Wait, Nico and Leo are here as well?"

"Yeah they were our evac squad. Nico shadow trabelled us over here and Leo blew up the roof. If we needed to get out asap they would come down to help." She explained

As I tried to sit up Piper pushed me back down gently, Leo is going to make a strecher to carry you out. You're in no shape to walk." I complained, I hate being helpless, but Piper being stubborn did not let me move until Leo made the strecher, letting me lay down on it. Nico hopped down from the ceiling and helped us all shadow travel back to camp. After the suffocating blackness we esnded up in the middle of the infirmary. As Piper forced me into a bed, Thalia went to go get the counselers and Chiron. So jason and Leo were left to take Percy downstairs. I looked over to Nico to se he had collapsed fast asleep on a bed, knowing how tired he must have been, I smiled to myself.

As all of the counselers crowded around my bed, I wss bombarded with quesrions of what happend.

"Annabeth will tell us all what happend in due time, now quiet down."

As everyone quieted down I saw Chiron nod towards me, so I told the story. How I had followed Percy into the forrest, the Earthborn behind him used as a distraction and the person behind me who knocked me out.

Then I described my imprisonment, the choice Gaia gave me and what the consequences were of refusing. When I got to the part of Gaia extracting information, Thalia took over.

She explained how Nico shadow traveled them to the abandoned warehouse, where Leo blew up the roof right above Annabeth.

It was here where Travis interupted "How did you know what room she was in?"

"We heard her screaming" Thalia stated simply. Connor laughed and I shot him a dirty look that shut him up.

"Before I was interupted, I was explaining how we found Annabeth."

She went on to explain the rest or the fighting to the group, when she finished questions broke out like a tidal wave.

Chiron motioned fo me to follow him, as I got up Thalia and Pheobe followed as se made our way down into the dungeon.

When we arrived Mr D was there having a silent staring contest with Percy who was stitting unbound in a chair. Chiron cleared his throat and Mr D turned to us.

"Ah I see yoy have arrived to discuss this ungreatful brat's punishment. He would make a nice dolphin." He added as an afterthought.

"We will do none of the sort," directing his attention towards Percy he said "do you have anyhring to say or reveal to us before you get your memories back?"

Percy said nothing but just stared me in the eyes. I stood my ground but I could not help but feel very afraid of the look he gave me.

"Very well then, so be it." Mr D stepped forward and placed his fingers on Percy's forehead. I expected pain and screaming but after a few minutes, when Mr D had finished Percy's head lolled forward. He was unconscious.

"He will come round in a few hours, he will remember everything from his past exept for the recent events."

"How come Mr D didn't do that last time?' I asked Thalia.

"Turns out that kid Fandral did something to his drink, he was a minor god, one of Chaos's spawn. He took control pf Mr D and did nothing, he was working with Percy."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Thalia laughed

"Lets wait for Kelp Head here to wake up."

I nodded heading outside for dinner.

If you enjoyed it please leave a reveiw, it shows me people enjoy my story. If you did not enjoy, tell me what I could do better.

MasterBubble


	11. Back Together

Chapter 11

Dont know what to say here... So do what you will I guess. Oh yeah there will be some Percabeth here :P

Percy

When I woke, I was in the camp infirmary with bandages on my legs. My thighs ached from some unknown wound. I heard steps, and then the door opened, I smilednas Thalia walked into the room.

An hour later

It was after dinner and all the campers were by the fireside singing. Except for one, Thalia had told me that she was sitting on the beach after explaining what had happend in the past three months.

When I had heard what had happend, I instantly wanted to find Annabeth.

So here I was looking at her as she stood at the edge of the beach with her arms crossed, she looked cold. I walked over to her and enveloped her in my arms, as she stiffend at my touch I realized she was crying. She turned around and stood there crying for what seemed like hours in my arms. When she finally stopped, my shirt was soaked through, but I didnt care. I had her back.

"Annabeth... I cant explain how sorry I am." I said softly, "I dont know how you could ever forgive me."

She just shook im my arms, I let her cry and cry and cry. Untill I finaly lifted her chin and kissed her. It was a soft kiss full of apologies and sorrow. She hicuped cutely and kissed me back.

We sat on the beach for a long time, holding eachother, intill Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder.

I carried her to my cabin and layed her down on my bed, before changing and laying next to her, I held her till I slept

Annabeth

When I woke I found myself on Percy's cabin with him snuggled up do my back snoring softly. I looked at his face, propped up on a pillow, he was so cute with his mouth hanging open and a little drool dripping out.

I laughed to myself and got up, I was very glad to have Percy back to his seaweed brain self. I promised myself not to think about the last three months, all it would do is bring back unwanted memories.

I was glad Percy had found me last night, I would not have had the strength to go and talk to him. As I changed in my cabin I wonderd if our lives would go back to normal.

I walked back to Percy's cabin to eake him for breakfast. As I opend the I saw him roll over in bed so that he was facing me.

"Percy come on, or were going to be late for breakfast."

Instead of awensering he shot out his arm and caught my waist. He pulled me into bed and wrapped his arms around me, not letting go.

"Percy..." I whined, but I was secretly enjoying being held by him.

His response was to nuzzle into the crook of my neck and not let go.

After what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door and a girls voice.

"Annabeth, you in here."

"Yeah, can you help me in here."

The door opened to reveal Selina, she squealed as she saw where I was.

"He won't let go" I complained.

"Soooo cute" Selina cooed taking a photo.

"Why is she here." Percy mumbled.

"To check on you guys of course! If you had left Annabeth I would have killed you" she said sweetly.

"Glad to learn know Im loved"

Percy let go of me and got up, while he was streching I noticed how toned his muscles were now. Selina also noticed because she giggled again and left closing the door.

"Did we miss breakfast?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you seaweed brain?"

"Dont lie, I knowed you liked being in my arms." He said with a wink.

I blushed and threw a pillow at him. Changing the subject I asked him how his legs were doing.

"Better, but did she really have to shoot both my legs with arrows? I know they hate boys but I didn't know they liked to maim them." he said with a shake of his head. I just laughed and pulled him out of the cabin, almost running into Piper. She just winked at me and kept walking. I bet 10 drachama that Selina showed her the photo.

I smiled as I walked towards the dining pavilion, Percy and I were back together.

A few weeks later

Percy and I were sitting on the beach with some drinks and blue cookies, enjoying the last few days before school started up for Percy and I.

I wanted to stay here wrapped up in Percy's arms, on the beach enjoying cookies and his warmth forever. As if he knew what I was thinking about, Percy leant over and kissed me, I kissed him back, tasting the blue cookies on his lips.

"You're tense, whats up?"

"I just...dont want to go back to life. I know that sounds cheesy--

"It does."

I punched him before continuing, "I don't want to stay here over summer without you."

"Cheeeesssy." He hummed

I awenserd him with another, harder punch.

"You know what, try to make me feel better, I'm sad." I pouted

He laughed then kissed me, pulling me onto his lap. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled to myself. I could never stay mad Percy for long. When ever I was, he would kiss me and I would forget what we were fighting about.

We broke away breathing deeply, he pressed his forehead against mine, I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"We need to get to bed before the harpys come."

"Yeah yeah." Then without warning he picked me up and ran into the water, diving under my breath was stolen by the suprising cold.

He made a bubble at the bottom of the water like 3 months ago.

"This doesn't stay romantic if you do it every time."

He poked me in the chest and smiled, "but everytime, you like it. And don't deny it."

"Shut up, and kiss me already."

He did, and I have to admit, it never gets old.

Im not sure quite where this story is going to go, I could continue but it would be Percy and a few other people at Goode. Im not sure many people would enjoy reading it because so many people have done that already. But if you do tell me and I will continue. If not I'll do some a few other fun stories. Please tell me your opinions.

MasterBubble


	12. Back to Normal

Chapter 11

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

Dont know what to say here... So do what you will I guess. Oh yeah there will be some Percabeth here :P

Percy

When I woke, I was in the camp infirmary with bandages on my legs. My thighs ached from some unknown wound. I heard steps, and then the door opened, I smilednas Thalia walked into the room.

An hour later

It was after dinner and all the campers were by the fireside singing. Except for one, Thalia had told me that she was sitting on the beach after explaining what had happend in the past three months.

When I had heard what had happend, I instantly wanted to find Annabeth.

So here I was looking at her as she stood at the edge of the beach with her arms crossed, she looked cold. I walked over to her and enveloped her in my arms, as she stiffend at my touch I realized she was crying. She turned around and stood there crying for what seemed like hours in my arms. When she finally stopped, my shirt was soaked through, but I didnt care. I had her back.

"Annabeth... I cant explain how sorry I am." I said softly, "I dont know how you could ever forgive me."

She just shook im my arms, I let her cry and cry and cry. Untill I finaly lifted her chin and kissed her. It was a soft kiss full of apologies and sorrow. She hicuped cutely and kissed me back.

We sat on the beach for a long time, holding eachother, intill Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder.

I carried her to my cabin and layed her down on my bed, before changing and laying next to her, I held her till I slept

Annabeth

When I woke I found myself on Percy's cabin with him snuggled up do my back snoring softly. I looked at his face, propped up on a pillow, he was so cute with his mouth hanging open and a little drool dripping out.

I laughed to myself and got up, I was very glad to have Percy back to his seaweed brain self. I promised myself not to think about the last three months, all it would do is bring back unwanted memories.

I was glad Percy had found me last night, I would not have had the strength to go and talk to him. As I changed in my cabin I wonderd if our lives would go back to normal.

I walked back to Percy's cabin to eake him for breakfast. As I opend the I saw him roll over in bed so that he was facing me.

"Percy come on, or were going to be late for breakfast."

Instead of awensering he shot out his arm and caught my waist. He pulled me into bed and wrapped his arms around me, not letting go.

"Percy..." I whined, but I was secretly enjoying being held by him.

His response was to nuzzle into the crook of my neck and not let go.

After what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door and a girls voice.

"Annabeth, you in here."

"Yeah, can you help me in here."

The door opened to reveal Selina, she squealed as she saw where I was.

"He won't let go" I complained.

"Soooo cute" Selina cooed taking a photo.

"Why is she here." Percy mumbled.

"To check on you guys of course! If you had left Annabeth I would have killed you" she said sweetly.

"Glad to learn know Im loved"

Percy let go of me and got up, while he was streching I noticed how toned his muscles were now. Selina also noticed because she giggled again and left closing the door.

"Did we miss breakfast?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you seaweed brain?"

"Dont lie, I knowed you liked being in my arms." He said with a wink.

I blushed and threw a pillow at him. Changing the subject I asked him how his legs were doing.

"Better, but did she really have to shoot both my legs with arrows? I know they hate boys but I didn't know they liked to maim them." he said with a shake of his head. I just laughed and pulled him out of the cabin, almost running into Piper. She just winked at me and kept walking. I bet 10 drachama that Selina showed her the photo.

I smiled as I walked towards the dining pavilion, Percy and I were back together.

A few weeks later

Percy and I were sitting on the beach with some drinks and blue cookies, enjoying the last few days before school started up for Percy and I.

I wanted to stay here wrapped up in Percy's arms, on the beach enjoying cookies and his warmth forever. As if he knew what I was thinking about, Percy leant over and kissed me, I kissed him back, tasting the blue cookies on his lips.

"You're tense, whats up?"

"I just...dont want to go back to life. I know that sounds cheesy--

"It does."

I punched him before continuing, "I don't want to stay here over summer without you."

"Cheeeesssy." He hummed

I awenserd him with another, harder punch.

"You know what, try to make me feel better, I'm sad." I pouted

He laughed then kissed me, pulling me onto his lap. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled to myself. I could never stay mad Percy for long. When ever I was, he would kiss me and I would forget what we were fighting about.

We broke away breathing deeply, he pressed his forehead against mine, I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"We need to get to bed before the harpys come."

"Yeah yeah." Then without warning he picked me up and ran into the water, diving under my breath was stolen by the suprising cold.

He made a bubble at the bottom of the water like 3 months ago.

"This doesn't stay romantic if you do it every time."

He poked me in the chest and smiled, "but everytime, you like it. And don't deny it."

"Shut up, and kiss me already."

He did, and I have to admit, it never gets old.

Im not sure quite where this story is going to go, I could continue but it would be Percy and a few other people at Goode. Im not sure many people would enjoy reading it because so many people have done that already. But if you do tell me you want to read that I will continue. If not I'll do some a few other fun stories. Please tell me your opinions.

MasterBubble


	13. IMPORTANT AN

Authors note

As I said in the last chapter I am not too sure where this story will go. If it does continue I will probably have it take place at Goode. But I am not sure if you guys want seenit continue. It has been my first story and therefore really short, if I do write on the future Ill try to make longer chapters. But I need your opinion, and if (most likely scenario there ia no awenser Ill start a new story, Ill write and AN after this one telling you about it.

Thank to everyone who had read faved and reviewed.

MasterBubble


	14. The End

**Ive decided to start a new story, it will be one more fun and longer. No CHB though, I want to change things up and write one without the gods. The first chapter will be posted today and the second one on sunday. Or if you guys really like it and I get some reviews saying so Ill update it staurday.** **MasterBubblz**


End file.
